


Little Devil

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Getting your own back with a little teasing at his place of work was probably not the best idea you've ever had, However what he classes as punishment, for you could easily be pleasure.





	Little Devil

'I could really do with some cock' I said laughing at my own crudeness.  
'Dont you get enough of it?' my best friend said in all seriousness.  
She had come round for a coffee and a catch up, how we had managed to get on this subject I cannot remember..  
'Not really, he's away a lot, so not as much as you may think'  
'Well it sounds to me like your going to get some of Richards cock pretty soon' she said just as the front door opened and in walked the man himself. 

'Hello.. Ah what do we have here?' he asked walking through the door, a smirk on his face, pulling his suitcase along with him and shutting the door behind.  
He then walked over to where we where sitting in the living room.  
'We where just talking about how your girlfriend is of need of some cock' she said giggling  
'Great now I look desperate' I growled at her, turning back to Richard who was now standing with his arms crossed.  
'A particular cock... or will any do?' Richard asked giving me a super sexy look. 

'Well a pretty one obviously, it needs to look good, and I think I'm in need of a big thick one to satify me fully...' I said flirtatously.  
'Okay I think thats my que to leave' my best friend said, she grabbed her bag and quickly walked out of the apartment.  
'Bye' I yelled at her, before she walked out completely. 

'So you want a pretty cock, one that will look good thursting in and out of you, but you also want one thats big and thick.... well I think mine rather matches that description...' Richard said coming closer.  
He came to stand infront of me, so I could easy reach out and touch his clothed erection. 

'Mmmm... I think it does' I whispered. 

It all happened rather fast after that.  
Richard pulled me up and into his arms, he placed his hands on my thighs and bum and walked with me to the bedroom, where he put my body back onto he floor in front of the floor to celling mirror.

'Is this what you want... want to watch my cock slip in and out of your pussy' Richard growled holding my body from behind so I could see us both in the mirror. I felt my pussy juices drip down my legs as I wasn't wearing any panties under my tight dress, nor a bra just the way he liked it. 

'Yes' I growled as he turned me around. He roughly pulled off his shirt and jeans and pushed my dress up so the tight material was polled around my waist. 'Naughty girl...' he whispered as he realised I wasn't wearing any panties.  
He suddenly shoved his hand between my legs and felt my wet core. I felt my body twinge with his touch. he rubbed his thumb up and down a few times causing me to shiver.  
'Such a naughty girl... all wet for me... is it the though of having my thick hard cock inside you thats making you drip?' he asked gently pressing one of his long fingers inside me, teasing. I nodded my head unable to string words together.  
'Tell me or I pull out' he growled  
'Yes!' I cried out and he pumped 2 fingers in my cunt now. 

'Richard... need your cock.... in me' I cried  
'It's coming darling' he whispered  
He picked me up, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His fingers found my hole and he quickly slamed into me.  
'Fuck!' I cried out. He felt so good, hot, hard, and beautiful. He turned his body so that we both had a good view of his cock sliping in and out of me, our bodies joining after so long.  
'Richard' I moaned as I squeezed him 'Fuck!' he cried as his arms came around my bum and he pushed my body up and down on him. 

'Oh fuck, darling... you are so hot and tight' Richard moaned as I bounced up and down some more, trying to get the feel of the whole of him inside me. I needed this like I needed air to breath, it had been weeks and I was aching for him. 

Some time later he reached between our bodies and started rubing my clit with his thumb and he pumped into my body faster and faster. 'Rich...Richard... ah fuck... keep going, ah ah ah, oh god... I'm coming!... Fuck!!!.....' I cried as I squirted all over his fingers and cock still inside me.  
'Fuck baby' Richard cried as he came inside of me. 

I became boneless in his arms as he carried me over to the bed, he sat down on the edge, holding my body upwards so he could slip out his spent cock. I was exhausted, all I wanted to do was to fall alseep in Richard arms, but apparently he had plans. 

'Sorry darling.. I've got a meeting' he said and pulled me off of him, laying my body in the middle of the bed.  
'Richard?' I asked coming round, hearing that he was leaving me in this state.  
'I've got a meeting with my agent... I was meant to go straight there, but after hearing about your need for my cock I got distracted... I really need to go now' he said and quickly pulled his clothes back on. He leant over the bed and kissed my sweaty forehead before leaving the bedroom. Minutes later the front door slammed shut and he was gone.  
'Bastard' I whispered to myself.  
I was getting my own back. 

*********

I walked to the office of his agents after about an hour. I decided to tease him as pay back. Instead of putting my dress back on I opted for a pair of skin tight blue skinny jeans that did wonders for my bum. I never normally wore jeans as Richard prefered me wearing a dress. He wasn't really a boob man, he liked bums and thighs, mine in particular, apparently. He said he prefered me in a dress because it was easy access, well not today sunshine I thought.

I had also put on my new baraque top which was black and had pink flowers across it, it was crop so showed off my tummy and cut across my breast bone, with long 70s flared sleeves, I had also put on a pair of black strappy high heeled sandals so I was slightly taller than my normal 5.6 height. 

Once I had got to the united agents office I found the receptionist who directed me up to the right floor.  
'Mr. Armitage is in a meeting, would you like to wait outside?' the girl asked handing me a glass of water. 'Thanks I replied, I crossed my legs as I waited for him.  
A few minutes later he walked with his agent across the hall where I was sitting.  
'Hey I'll be there in a moment' he gestured to his agent when he saw me.  
I stood up placing the glass of water on the table.

'What are you doing here?' he asked as his hands found my backside.  
'Just wanted to see you' I replied flirtatiously, reaching out so I could touch his growing erection.

'You can see me when we get home' he growled, pulling my body up and towards him.  
'I know, but I wanted to see you now... I wanted you to hold me earlier, but you didn't, so I thought I'd better follow you and show you what you are missing' I replied squeezing him slightly harder, causing him to moan softy.  
'You can show me later' he replied, like he was angry with me, embarrassed almost.  
'Are you ashamed of me?' I asked in all seriousness  
'Richard are you coming?' his agent called through the door that had been left open, so you could see right into the room. His agent sitting on the sofa, all leggy and blonde.  
'One moment' he cried back, turning back to face me.  
I quickly let go of his erection and backed away from him.... Thinking I might have mis-read the signs. Maybe coming to his place of work to tease him wasn't the greatest idea I had ever had. 

'You had better go, don't want anybody to see you with me... or maybe its the other way round, maybe you don't want me to see you with her' I replied cross that he made me feel like this. I grabbed my bag angrily and was about to walk away when Richard caught my hand.  
'Don't you go anywhere' he growled, pushing me back into my seat roughly. He then walked into his managers office closing the door behind him. 

I wasn't sure what had happened. He had never been like that before, but then I had never teased him like that at his place of work before, anybody could have walked by. It was so strange, only a couple of hours ago he was buried deep inside of me, calling my by his pet names and now he had pretty much shouted at me in a public place, practically saying that he was ashamed of me. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

 

20 minutes he was still in the office so I decided to visit the ladies. I had just finished an was flushing when I heard someone else come in. It didn't sound like a women, and low and behold, when I opened the door Richard was standing directly in front of the cubicle.  
'There you are' he said and pushed me back into the stall, shutting and locking the door behind us.

'Firstly I don't appreciate you coming here and teasing me like that, But I'll waver that as I know you where upset with me for leaving you like that this morning, I realise it wasn't fair of me to use your body and not take care of you afterwards... next time if I cant stay I will let you know...Secondly, I'm not ashamed of you.... How could I be ashamed of my gorgeous girl, I mean just look at you, your so sexy...I had a boner the moment I saw you sitting there and I wanted you instantly, I've just spent most of my meeting fantasising about getting you home, so I could rip your jeans enough to get my cock inside you again, feeling your boobs slip out of that little top and fucking you so hard you cry out for me, over and over again..... and then once you are covered with my scent look after my sweet little girl like I should of earlier' he finished his hands stroking my stomach. 

I felt hot all over after he had finished and it took me a while before I spoke.  
'Why wait until we are home? I asked getting wetter than I already was.  
Richard looked down at me for a brief moment before he backed me up against the counter that was next to the toiler. He picked me up and put me back down on to the counter and spread my legs for him.  
I felt his hands feel for my pussy on top of my jeans and then skilfully ripped a hole in the tight fabric. Fuck it was so hot. 

He didnt prepare me this time, he literally unziped his jeans pulled out his cock and pushed into me, hard.  
His hands gripped at my top and pulled it down popping my boobs out of there clothed cage. He squeezd them as he poubded into me.  
'Richard' I cried as he reached down to cover my mouth, muffling my moans. I held onto his neck as his mouth trailed down to my boobs and sucked on a sensitive nipple, causig me to buck into him. t  
This was so hot, Richard fucking me within an inch of my life, the hole in my jeans had gotten bigger making room for his cock. He thrusted into me 3, 4 times before filling me with his hot spunk.

I felt weak. 

He pulled out quickly and wiped me up, before pulling my body into his and kissing me soundly, holding me in his arms for a while letting me come down from the incredible high.  
'Richard... how the fuck am I going to walk home with my pussy pushing out of my jeans?' I asked, trying to sound innocent...apparently not succeeding, causing him to laugh, a sound I loved to hear. 

'I've got the car... my little devil'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Richard Armitage :(


End file.
